


Families

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Michael tries to befriend a stray wolf cub before he comes across Captain Hook.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Michael ate one last berry and smiled at his siblings. His eyes were still on Wendy and John as they finished eating all berries they gathered earlier. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head. Michael saw Wendy’s smile.

 

‘’We can all rest by berry shrubs,’’ Wendy said. She and John began to rest near Michael. She saw worry in Michael’s eyes. ‘’Captain Hook won’t find us here. We’ll probably hear footsteps before he can capture us. We’ll be safe.’’ 

 

Michael closed his eyes before he heard footsteps. After opening them, he sat up. Worry filled them. *Captain Hook!* he thought. He tilted his head to one side the minute a stray wolf cub appeared. His smile returned.

 

After standing, Michael approached the cub. *A new friend?* he thought. Michael followed the cub after it ran. He watched while it disappeared in darkness. Michael glanced at the dark sky. He began to tremble. 

 

*It’s too dark here* Michael thought. He heard footsteps again and looked ahead. He gasped after he saw Captain Hook and his pirate crew. Michael stepped back before he fell. He saw a cruel smile on Captain Hook’s face. He whimpered.

 

‘’Young Michael. The perfect bait for Peter Pan. Perhaps you will be reunited with your siblings after my crew captures them,’’ Captain Hook said. He scowled after Michael stood and ran. 

 

Smee proceeded to smile. ‘’Young Michael may be with his family now, but you’re with us. We’re your family.’’ 

 

Captain Hook’s eyes became wide the minute his crew embraced him. He scowled. His body shook with absolute rage. 

 

Michael found John and Wendy before he ran to them. He embraced Wendy. His smile came back. Michael was safe with his family while Captain Hook still suffered with his family.

 

The End


End file.
